It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to implement any one of a plurality of games, the game implemented by the gaming system being selectable by a player
However, while such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.